Rick O'Connell
Rick O'Connell is the main protagonist of The Mummy series. He is known to be an explorer and cause more wraths of the gods as things seem to go right. Story Rick first meets Sora's group while imprisoned for deserting his post in the French army. After he is rescued from his execution, Rick explains what secrets Hamunaptra might hold. On the ship, Rick and Sora encounter Beni who left Rick to die in the past but then a battle with the Medjai begins on the boat. After they escape, the team acquire some camels from a merchant. The team then races and beat the American group to Hamunaptra, while also fending off Tuareg bandits. Under the statue of Anubis, while Warden Gad Hassan is killed in his greed attempt to steal gold, they discover a sarcophagus buried under the statue. They discover the mummy inside later. After fighting off the Medjai that night, expedition continues well, until Evelyn Carnahan reads from the book of the Dead, an incantation that would bring Imhotep back to life, thus binding Henderson, Dr. Chamberlain, Burns and Daniels to the curse. While Rick prepares to leave Egypt, Sora and Evy know better than to let Imhotep have his way with the world. The plagues of Egypt then begin, first with blood, then even a firestorm. After Burns is murdered by Imhotep, the team meets with Dr. Terrence Bey over the news before the darkness curse is unleashed. While interrogating Beni, Dr. Chamberlain is killed then the flies curse goes into Cairo. At the fort, Henderson is also killed before Imhotep is forced to withdraw due to a cat. That evening, the boils curse allows Imhotep to control the people of Cairo into his bidding. After the book of Amun-Ra's location is found, Daniels is killed, Imhotep is regenerated, then the team escapes, leaving Evy in Imhotep's hands while Bey is killed. A search is conducted then at Hamunaptra, the team battle Imhotep and Anck Su Namun. Evy used the book of Amun-Ra to strip Imhotep of his powers then Rick and Sora finish him. Suddenly, Hamunaptra begins to come down thanks to Beni in his greed. While the team escapes fast enough, Beni is consumed alive by scarabs. Outside, Ardeth Bey thanks the heroes for their efforts in defeating Imhotep. The second time we see Rick is after he recovers the bracelet of Anubis from it's sacred burial place in Thebes. Sora wonders what's in the chest and Rick told him not to worry about it. In London, the team celebrates that they will soon turn the bracelet over to the British Museum, not knowing that Alex, Rick's newborn son had applied the bracelet to himself. They also fail to notice that Baltus Hafez's cult that worships Imhotep arriving at the mansion. As Jonathan was about to be tortured, a battle for the bracelet begins. Lock-Nah and Hafez make off with Evy yet fail to get the bracelet as they claim to have it. After meeting Ardeth Bey again, the Medjai leader reminds the team whomever can kill the Scorpion King, can send his army back to the netherworld, or use it to take over the earth. Ardeth knows that Imhotep will intend to take command of the army. After Imhotep is revived, Sora, Ardeth and Rick rescue Evy from being burned and escape after another large battle. After the escape, Sora prepares to explain how they can stop the Scorpion King's resurrection, but Alex is taken captive by Lock-Nah. The team heads to Egypt to meet an old friend of Rick's, Izzy. With a dirigible as transport, they track Imhotep's army through the places that appear from the Anubis bracelet. After reaching Ahm Shere, Imhotep tries to kill the group with a wall of water with his image, but the group survive the crash. They search for Alex and save him from the cultists. While fighting through the pygmy mummies, Alex was desperate to get into the Golden pyramid so the bracelet won't kill him. After making it into the pyramid at the last second, Evy is killed by Anck Su Namun. In the pyramid, Hafez unleashes the army of Anubis and his hand is reduced to skeletal. Rick and Sora reach Imhotep who is trying to call out the Scorpion King and battle him. declaring that his evil, will claim the lives of many good people. Just then, the Scorpion King appears and fights with Rick and Sora, also killing Hafez. Rick realizes that as a warrior of god, he can kill the scorpion king with the spear of Osiris. As Sora and Rick hold off the monster, they obtain the spear at the last second and kill the Scorpion King. Rick tells the demon to "Go to hell, and take your friends with you!" before he and Sora dislodge the spear from the demon and he dies along with his army. Rick and Sora are rescued by Evy who was at first a coward but then showed bravery. Imhotep is betrayed by Anck Su Namun and kills himself. As they escape the pyramid, Izzy appear in his now fixed dirigible and board the vehicle, while Jonathan gets the diamond from the pyramid top and they all escape. They meet with Ardeth one last time and Kairi and Riku, thanking the Medjai warrior board the dirigible with the team. Rick and Evy share a romantic moment while Sora and Alex shrug it off. Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Kingdom Hearts III Characters Category:Hiromichi